Turning Point of Darkness
by Never Forgotten RIP Barbaro
Summary: After a rough start to his summer, Harry Potter disappears. Nobody has seen him for two months, but who are these people who call themselves the XMen? post GoF, some OotP Spoilers. RxH, Hx?
1. Prologue

Turning Point of Darkness

(A Harry Potter and X-Men crossover)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men. I am just borrowing them from J.K. and Marvel.

Summary: After a rough start to his summer, Harry Potter disappears. Nobody has seen him for two months, but who are these people who call themselves the X-Men? Post Gof, some OotP spoilers. Ron x Hermione, Harry x ?

Prologue

A graveyard.

A voice.

A hissed command:

"Kill the spare."

that changed a life forever.

A soft thump.

A body

Cedric Diggory was dead and one boy was changed forever.

One cauldron.

One ritual.

"Bone of the father…unknowingly given…you will renew your son!"

"Flesh…of the servant…w-willingly given…you will…revive…your master."

"B-blood of the enemy…forcibly taken…you will…resurrect your foe."

One monster reborn.

One world thrown into terror

One world startled into awareness.

One war.

Three sides.

This will be the turning point of darkness.

And it will be one boy that turns the tide:

_Harry Potter_

_HXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHX_

I hope you like it.

Please review!

They Will Not Forgotten AD-SB-CD-LP-JP


	2. New Term and a New Student

Turning Point of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men. Just borrowing them from J.K. and Marvel.

Summary: After a rough start to his summer, Harry Potter disappears. Nobody has seen him for two months, but who are these people who call themselves the X-Men? Post GoF, some OotP Spoilers. RxH, Hx?

a.n. this picks up two months after the end of June after the disastrous 4th year and Triwizard Tournament

Chapter 1: New Term and a New Student

_The-Boy-Who-Lived Missing!_

_The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter, has disappeared from his relatives a month after he returned from his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_When his muggle relatives were questioned Vernon Dursley had this to say: "That freak just disappeared! I hope he's dead, he'll have gotten just what he deserved!"_

_This brings to the question about what kind of environment The-Boy-Who-Lived grew up in. Let's just hope that wherever he is he's safe and he will return to us safely._

_Daily Prophet Special Correspondent _

_Amanda Reese_

_The-Boy-Who-Lived Still Missing!_

_The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter, has now been missing for two months despite Albus Dumbledore's and the Ministry of Magic's desperate attempts to find him._

_Tomorrow is the start of term for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where it would be The-Boy-Who-Lives fifth year. Every one is hoping that he will show up for school safe and sound and tell us where he's been. _

_Here's to hoping!_

_Daily Prophet Special Correspondent _

_Amanda Reese_

HPXHPHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHP

The atmosphere before the sorting of the new first years in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was depressed or smug and happy (if you count the Slytherins), but mainly depressed.

As McGonagall led the first years in, something caught the interest of the students. There was a boy in the back of the line that was surely not a first year. He was of medium height (imagine Wolverine with hazel eyes), had black hair and hazel eyes. He had everyone whispering.

HPXHPHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHP

At the Gryffindor table a conversation was going on that had most of the table's occupant listening.

"Who do you think that boy is, Hermione?" Ronald Weasley, one of Harry Potter's best friends asked.

"I don't know," Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's other best friend stated. "He's probably a transfer from some other school."

"He carries himself like he's powerful," Dean Thomas said.

Ron snorted, "Like Malfoy you mean, right Hermione? Hermione!"

Hermione jumped and tore her eyes from the head table.

"What were you looking at Hermione?" Ron asked.

"That's funny, there are three new teachers," Hermione commented.

"What do you think they teach?" Seamus questioned.

Dumbledore stood.

"Shh, Dumbledore's about to talk!" Hermione snapped.

HPXHPHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHP

The hall quieted as Headmaster Albus Dumbledore to speak.

"As I'm sure you all have noticed," he started, "There is one more person to be sorted."

Here the boy snorted and got a disapproving look from one of the new teachers. The boy just rolled his eyes.

The headmaster continued on like he never heard the boy. "He has been home schooled and I hope you will all make him feel welcome."

Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration professor, called out: "Munroe, Logan!"

The boy stalked silently up to the stool that held the sorting hat, with his robes billowing in a way that would have made the Potions Master, Severus Snape, proud.

Logan sat on stool with the sorting hat on his head for five minutes until the hat called out: "_GRYFFINDOR!_"

HPXHPHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHP

Sorry it to long to update. I've just been soo busy.

Thanks to Ace Ryn Knight, I 'heart' Koga and Miroku, bandgsecurtiyaw, HaliJade Snape, and Death's Silent Approach

for their reviews!

Ta ta for now!

They Will Not Be Forgotten AD-CD-SB-LP-JP

Please review!


	3. New Teachers and Just Who is Logan

Turning Point of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men. Just borrowing them from J.K. and Marvel.

Summary: After a rough start to his summer, Harry Potter disappears. Nobody has seen him for two months, but who are these people who call themselves the X-Men? Post GoF, some OotP Spoilers. RxH, Hx?

Chapter 2: New Teachers and Just Who is Logan Munroe?

Previously on TPD:

"_**Gryffindor"**_

HPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXH

Logan Munroe stalked towards Gryffindor tabled to the sound of applause. He sat down at one of the empty places by, you guessed it, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Hi, my name's Weasley, Ronald Weasley. Welcome to Gryffindor."

"Bond, James Bond," Logan drawled.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Muggle movie character," Hermione explained. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

"Nice to meet your… acquaintance," Logan said.

"Logan, where are you from?" Seamus Finnegan asked

"America. And you are?" Logan questioned.

"Seamus Finnegan."

"Why do you have a British accent, Logan?" Hermione questioned.

"I was adopted two years ago, and then moved to America where my parents teach at a boarding school in New York. Also, I never introduced myself fully. Logan Xavier Munroe, but you can **call me Scott**."

Logan raised his voice on the last the words and one of the new teachers scowled. The teacher looked exactly like Logan, but he looked as if he would be just like Snape.

"Who is that?" Ginny asked, "He looks like he's just as mean as Snape."

"Oh him, he's nobody. Who's Snape?" Logan replied.

"Professor Snape, Potions Master and teacher at Hogwarts. Right git he is," Ron said.

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed, appalled.

Before Hermione could go off onto a rant, Professor Dumbledore stood up for his annual Start of Term speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for those who are new, and those who are returning welcome back! Just a few start of term notices to give out before the feast. First, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden, and if found in the forest the consequences are severe."

Here, Dumbledore got cut off by 'Scott' snorting again, rather loudly. Dumbledore continued on as though he hadn't heard, "Also, this year, Hogwarts has a new course, Muggle Defense, which will be taught by Professor Logan Munroe and Professor Ororo Munroe. Some of the older students might recognize our Defense Against Dark Arts professor, who is returning to teach again, Professor Remus Lupin. Now that the notices are out of the way, let the feast begin!"

And with that, chatter began, mainly about topics like what the new teachers are going to like. Gryffindors were busy bugging an annoyed Logan about his parents and what they were like.

After about a hour or so Professor Dumbledore stood up and dismissed them to their dormitories.

HPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXH

Sorry it took so long to update! I know you probably don't want excuses, so I'll give you a brief overview, babysitting, school, volleyball, having my computer time cut down. I will try to make longer chapters, but right now this is just the intoduction really, so if they seem a little boring, hopefully they will get better

Ok, I've had some questions on what powers Logan Munroe has and if he's Harry Potter, so here are a brief overview of the character now and some that haven't come into play yet:

Logan Munroe (aka: Harry Potter and Hurricane X-men code name):telepathy, telekinesis, rapid healing, adamentium skeleton and claws, shapeshifting, control over weather, creation and manipulation of ice and fire, optic lasers, minor parasitic powers, ability to walk through walls, and, of course, magic. (If it seems like a lot, something happened before the story takes place, and they had to give him blood or something of the sort and as mutation occurs by blood he got all the people powers)

Alex Brackin (Shifty): shapeshifting

Ororo Munroe (Storm): control over the weather

Logan (Wolverine): adamentium skeleton and claws

Jean Gray (Phoenix): telekinesis and telepathy

Scott Summers (Cyclops): optic lasers

Marie (Rogue): parasitic powers

Charles Xavier (Professor X.): telepathy

Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat): ability to walk through walls

Bobby Drake (Iceman): creation and manipulation of ice

Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler): teleportation, acrobatic prowess, and prehensile tail

Eric Magnus Lensherr (Magneto): manipulation of metal

Note: some X-Men last stand spoilers

Also some characters from x-men that aren't listed might come into play later.

Again sorry for the late update, thanks for the reviews, and review again!

Ta Ta for now

Forgotten


End file.
